


I Thought My Tears Dried Up (You Made Them Come Again)

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Ziam,Zayn Is A Football Jock (captain) While Liam Is The School Nerd Who Get's Bullied And Self Harms (zayn secretly loves him) Becuz Of It,Then He Finds Out One Day That He Has To Tutor Zayn Or He'll Get Kicked Off Football Team So He Invites Zayn Over For Their First Tutoring Session And While Liam Is Changing Zayn Notices The Scars On Liam's Wrist (from self harming) So He Pulls Liam Into A Hug And Makes Him Promis Not To Do It Again The They Make Love....You Think You Could Write This? xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought My Tears Dried Up (You Made Them Come Again)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr :) (My Tumblr is wetmeinthetoilets)

Liam Payne was captain of the football team and one of the most popular guys in school. Girls were throwing themselves at him, and he was gladly accepting them, a different one each week.

It was definitely no secret that Liam was not a virgin, and girls told each other of their success getting him in their pants.

Basically, the only rule was that you didn’t have to look half bad.

It was also no secret that even though Liam was a smart ass, he didn’t necessarily care about his grades. They were appalling, really. He either failed the subject or scraped through with the skin of his teeth.

Then there was Zayn Malik, the school’s resident smart-ass and all rounder. He mostly kept to himself, but passed every subject he was given with straight A’s.

Zayn joined every club he was capable of. Including (but not limited to) chess club and science club. He was even thinking of joining the school’s choir, but he simply didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself.

Maybe it was the fact that Zayn had already skipped a year that really hung in his guts. He just hated attention – shied away from it and kept as far from the spotlight as he could.

Sitting in advanced chemistry, Zayn yelped a little when a voice came over the intercom. He could hear (although muffled) himself being called to the head of maths and science office and his whole class turned their heads at him and he heard muffled rumours beginning already ‘about what that nerd had done’.

So Zayn walked, a little sceptical of the person who’d spoken over the intercom. (Why the hell was he being called? What did he do?)

He slipped into the maths and science teacher’s office, greeting the teacher before taking a seat in front of him.

“Zayn, your grades are excellent and as far as I’m concerned, you’ll be graduating and going to a college as great as Harvard!” The teacher began, “And with your calibre of intuit, I’m sure that you will do us a favour and tutor on of our most lacking students who are relying on this course to take them all the way through this and senior year.”

“I’m sure that the student needs to pass and all, Mr Greene, but I have commitments. I can’t just drop everything to tutor someone!” It was his best excuse. His others, like dying next week or how his grandmother had cancer were probably a little too elaborate.

“No need to worry, Zayn. It will be twice a week. When you would normally have chess club and when you have your PE theory lesson and we’ve gotten you exemptions from both. This is an important purpose, Mr Malik.”

Of course, when Zayn nodded his head (he had no more excuses left), he didn’t expect such a gorgeous boy to come walking into the room like a male model.

“Mr Payne, you’re late.”

He also did not expect the ridiculously gorgeous male to be the subject of his tutoring, nor the captain of the football team.

~*~

As expected, the first tutoring session did not go down so well. Liam had shown up ten minutes late and had slammed his book down on the chemistry classroom’s bench top, telling Zayn “this is my classroom. I rule this school. You do what you can to make me pass, but you DO NOT tell ME what to do.”

Zayn, as expected was taken back by Liam’s burst of anger and immediately retracted back into his cocoon.

The second tutoring session went a little better, and perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Liam was missing maths class, so Zayn tried to stay away from any type of conversation involving maths, in case of revoking Liam’s anger issues. So he stayed within the safe topic of the little knowledge that he had of football.

“Who do you barrack for?” Zayn had asked.

Liam had stated his answer cheerfully and when Liam asked the same question of Zayn, Zayn had agreed with content as to not give birth to a rivalry between the two.

Zayn knew, that if it was any consolation, he didn’t mind Liam’s team.

By the fifth tutoring session, Zayn was actually helping Liam with his course maths, unfortunate coming cross some snags in the rope where Liam had been miss-taught some things or things had been explained in a much too difficult way than Liam could understand.

Zayn had already found himself looking forward to their twice weekly meetings, and by the fifth week, so was Liam, cramming his own head full of information even outside of tutoring sessions, just so he and Zayn had some form of conversation other than when Zayn pretended he knew things about football when he really didn’t.

Liam ended up transferring to advanced maths when he found that when he actually tried, the maths he was currently doing was actually way too easy for him.

That was how Zayn found Liam in his maths class, one of the few that he had not accelerated in and since Liam had, they ended up pairing together, much to the dismay of several girls in the class.

Liam actually had fun when he spent time with Zayn but he felt his popularity slipping away. He was spending less time sleeping around and reality hit him when the coach dismissed him as team captain.

“You’re just no longer someone that people can look up to, Liam. Besides, Daniel had always been a better quarter back than you.” The coach had said, swinging his shoulder around the repeating senior in the team.

And the winter break came and it was Christmas and each of the boys enjoyed theirs at home with their families, opening presents. Liam, finding a new football and cash beneath the tree whilst Zayn found himself messing around with his new chemistry kit.

When each boy went back to school in January, Zayn was dismissed of his tutoring duties and thanked for putting the subject of his tutoring back on track, and even in an advanced mathematics course.

But Liam found himself flunking again and the girls came more frequently than before and he found himself being pushed back down to average level maths.

Zayn freaked when Liam started picking female maths assignment partners instead of him. When he started passing notes to the head girl who he knew wanted Liam in her pants.

And when he went into maths and notices Liam’s absence, he thought something was wrong - Until he saw him by his locker getting his football gear that afternoon.

That night, Zayn went home and cried for the first time he had in years. He all the talks been for nothing? Was he just going to have to watch this go on?

For the rest of the school year, each football match had a recurring audience member. The audience member, however member they think they did, did not go unnoticed, but their eyes never did meet, however much they wished for them to.


End file.
